starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Sophomore Slump/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E13 Marco eating corn chips in his cape.png S3E13 Angie watches Marco eat Cornritos.png S3E13 Angie hangs her head in frustration.png S3E13 Angie approaches Marco on the couch.png S3E13 Angie 'ready for the new school year?'.png S3E13 Marco 'still getting used to Earth life'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz drinking soda.png S3E13 Angie 'you're still wearing your cape'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz pops out of his cape.png S3E13 Angie Diaz gets covered in chip crumbs.png S3E13 Angie Diaz 'spent a summer in France'.png S3E13 Angie telling Marco about her 'friend'.png S3E13 Angie 'the arthouse films, the fashion'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz mimicking her 'friend'.png S3E13 Marco 'your friend sounds annoying'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz grabbing Marco's shoulders.png S3E13 Angie says 'croissant' with narrowed eyes.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking embarrassed.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I'm not annoying'.png S3E13 Angie 'I'm sure everybody on Mooni'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'it's pronounced Mewni'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz 'I'm just trying to help'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'properly say Mewni'.png S3E13 Angie Diaz making fun of Marco.png S3E13 Angie walks away mocking Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'no, no, no!'.png S3E13 Marco 'I'm not the croissant girl!'.png S3E13 Marco stands up with a flapping cape.png S3E13 Rafael thinks Marco's cape is cool.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia the dungeon master.png S3E13 Ferguson playing a tabletop RPG.png S3E13 Alfonzo playing a tabletop RPG.png S3E13 Marco Diaz playing a tabletop RPG.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia 'only one holds the key'.png S3E13 Ferguson 'what's in our surroundings?'.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia 'nothing'.png S3E13 Ferguson 'I try and break the chains'.png S3E13 Janna says the imps eat Ferguson's hands.png S3E13 Ferguson O'durguson freaking out.png S3E13 Alfonzo 'I cast a healing spell!'.png S3E13 Janna says the imps eat Alfonzo's hands.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo turn to Marco for help.png S3E13 Marco Diaz thinking to himself.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'use the butter'.png S3E13 Ferguson 'nothing in our surroundings!'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'put it on the chains'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'hide in the vents!'.png S3E13 Alfonzo 'this isn't Mewni'.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia rolls the dice.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia 'you're free'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz thinking again.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'next we go find Ludo'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'destroy Toffee!'.png S3E13 Ferguson 'this isn't Mewni!'.png S3E13 Janna 'destroy Toffee, save Mewni'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz clapping goofily.png S3E13 Ferguson getting mad at Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'this actually happened!'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz pointing at his cape.png S3E13 Marco hears Ferguson and Alfonzo leave.png S3E13 Marco 'where did Ferguson and Alfonzo go?'.png S3E13 Janna 'you talk about Mewni all the time'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking very surprised.png S3E13 Exterior view of the Echo Creek mini-mall.png S3E13 Marco Diaz talking to his sensei.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'of course not, Marco'.png S3E13 Sensei 'you had a life-changing experience'.png S3E13 Marco reassured by his sensei's words.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'it changed me, too'.png S3E13 Sensei makes a cape out of a towel.png S3E13 Sensei wearing a flapping towel cape.png S3E13 Marco and Sensei both wearing capes.png S3E13 Sensei 'we're cape bros now, dude!'.png S3E13 Marco giving insincere praise to Sensei.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'you're making a face'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'it's just my face'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'no secrets'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I earned my cape'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'a word you made up'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I helped save Mewni'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley with a flat expression.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley 'you have to earn things'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley starts to cry.png S3E13 Marco uncomfortable by Sensei's crying.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley wiping his tears.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley balling up his cape.png S3E13 Marco Diaz with a towel on his head.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley takes off his red belt.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley takes off his green belt.png S3E13 Marco with Sensei's karate belts on his head.png S3E13 Marco Diaz gets showered with belts.png S3E13 Sensei 'I didn't expect this from you'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley walks out of the dojo.png S3E13 Exterior shot of Jackie Lynn Thomas' house.png S3E13 Marco Diaz talking with Jackie.png S3E13 Marco Diaz thinks his friends are jealous.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas sighing heavily.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'look, I get it'.png S3E13 Jackie comparing Earth and Mewni.png S3E13 Jackie 'it must be hard to readjust'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'this isn't about me'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz gesturing at his cape.png S3E13 Jackie 'how long has it been since'.png S3E13 Marco sinks into Jackie's beanbag chair.png S3E13 Jackie 'you never really came back'.png S3E13 Jackie 'you haven't even asked about'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking up at Jackie.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I'm the croissant girl'.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas confused.png S3E13 Marco Diaz apologizing to Jackie.png S3E13 Jackie 'what are you talking about?'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'make this up to you'.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'make what up?'.png S3E13 Marco 'never going to hear me say'.png S3E13 Jackie is left looking very confused.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas drinking water.png S3E13 Marco Diaz dressed up for a date.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas doing a spit take.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas laughing at Marco.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'you look so fancy'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz straightening his hair.png S3E13 Marco Diaz taking off his suit jacket.png S3E13 Marco Diaz giving flowers to Jackie.png S3E13 Jackie pleasantly surprised by Marco's flowers.png S3E13 Marco Diaz not wearing his cape anymore.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I'm here for you'.png S3E13 Jackie intrigued by Marco's suggestion.png S3E13 Jackie projecting her thoughts to Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I'm not good at this game'.png S3E13 Jackie pointing at her seashell necklace.png S3E13 Marco Diaz making poor guesses.png S3E13 Jackie surprised by Marco's poor guesses.png S3E13 Marco Diaz making more bad guesses.png S3E13 Wide view of the Echo Creek Pier.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie approaching the pier.png S3E13 Entrance to the Echo Creek Pier.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie entering the pier.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie walking through the pier.png S3E13 Marco Diaz running toward a game stand.png S3E13 Marco Diaz pointing at a karate dog plush.png S3E13 Jackie and Marco at a ball-tossing game.png S3E13 Marco Diaz giving money to stand owner.png S3E13 Stand owner gives a box of balls to Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz throwing a ball.png S3E13 Marco Diaz's ball bounces off the cups.png S3E13 Marco Diaz throwing another ball.png S3E13 All of Marco's balls bounce off the cups.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'this thing is rigged'.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas throwing a ball.png S3E13 Jackie's ball lands inside the cup.png S3E13 All of Jackie's balls land inside the cups.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas gets the high score.png S3E13 Jackie victorious and Marco shocked.png S3E13 Marco holding a giant karate dog plush.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas sees Marco fall over.png S3E13 Seagull squawking at the Echo Creek Pier.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie eating cotton candy.png S3E13 Jackie 'we were doing long distance'.png S3E13 Jackie 'don't think I wasn't jealous'.png S3E13 Seagull steals Jackie's cotton candy.png S3E13 Jackie shaking her fist at the seagull.png S3E13 Marco giving cotton candy to Jackie.png S3E13 Jackie eating some of Marco's cotton candy.png S3E13 Jackie asks Marco how much cash he has.png S3E13 Marco Diaz holding 650 dollars.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie pig out on restaurant food.png S3E13 Jackie pointing at the lobster tank.png S3E13 Lobster looking sad in the lobster tank.png S3E13 Lobsters in the lobster tank.png S3E13 Marco feels sorry for the lobster.png S3E13 Waiter yelling at Marco and Jackie.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie saving the lobster.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie run away with lobster.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie escape the restaurant.png S3E13 Waiter chasing after Marco and Jackie.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie running away.png S3E13 Waiter grabs Jackie's karate dog plush.png S3E13 Marco Diaz tosses lobster into the ocean.png S3E13 Lobster lands in the water.png S3E13 Marco Diaz and Jackie feeling proud.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie watching the sunset.png S3E13 Marco Diaz and Jackie holding hands.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie looking at the sunset.png S3E13 Jackie 'we could have saved them all'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'do you want to go back'.png S3E13 Jackie 'I kind of do, though'.png S3E13 Marco and Jackie jumping up and down.png S3E13 Marco Diaz laughing with Jackie.png S3E13 Marco 'feel like I'm back on Earth'.png S3E13 Jackie 'is that a good thing?'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'it's a great thing'.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas hugging Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz happily hugging Jackie.png S3E13 Jackie realizes something while hugging Marco.png S3E13 Jackie tells Marco to take off his shirt.png S3E13 Marco Diaz blushing at Jackie.png S3E13 Marco Diaz backing away from Jackie.png S3E13 Jackie reaching down Marco's hoodie.png S3E13 Jackie discovers Marco's cape in his hoodie.png S3E13 Jackie telling Marco to sit next to her.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking nervous at Jackie.png S3E13 Marco sitting nervously next to Jackie.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I know this looks bad'.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas sighing wistfully.png S3E13 Jackie 'really sweet that you're trying'.png S3E13 Jackie 'just so I'll be happy'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking away in shame.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'now's a good time'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I want to make this work!'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz holding Jackie's hand.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'you're my best friend'.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking heartbroken.png S3E13 Jackie pulls her hand away from Marco.png S3E13 Jackie kisses Marco on the cheek.png S3E13 Jackie 'we both know that's not true'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking sad.png S3E13 Jackie Lynn Thomas' skateboard.png S3E13 Jackie putting on her helmet.png S3E13 Jackie tells Marco to stay awesome.png S3E13 Jackie skates away on her skateboard.png S3E13 Marco alone at the end of the pier.png S3E13 Marco Diaz crying over his breakup.png S3E13 Marco Diaz wiping his tears away.png S3E13 Marco Diaz makes a realization.png S3E13 Diazes and Principal Skeeves in front of the school.png S3E13 Principal Skeeves releases a dove into the sky.png S3E13 Marco holding an exchange student contract.png S3E13 Star's exchange student contract with Marco's name.png S3E13 Skeeves 'sending you off to your death'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz's friends appear to see him off.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo apologizing to Marco.png S3E13 Marco apologizes to Ferguson and Alfonzo.png S3E13 Ferguson and Alfonzo forgiving Marco.png S3E13 Ferguson giving his lucky die to Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz thanking his friends.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley still mad at Marco.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I got you something'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz gives Sensei his own cape.png S3E13 Sensei holding a cape with an emblazoned 'S'.png S3E13 Sensei Brantley crying tears of joy.png S3E13 Marco Diaz 'I'm gonna miss you too'.png S3E13 Janna 'I also got something for you'.png S3E13 Janna holding Marco's social security card.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking shocked at Janna.png S3E13 Marco 'how long have you had this?'.png S3E13 Janna Ordonia 'don't ask questions'.png S3E13 Marco takes out his dimensional scissors.png S3E13 Marco Diaz opening a portal to Mewni.png S3E13 Marco Diaz saying goodbye to his friends.png S3E13 Rafael Diaz 'I don't understand'.png S3E13 Rafael Diaz starting to freak out.png S3E13 Angie Diaz 'his own French summer'.png S3E13 Marco Diaz walking toward the portal.png S3E13 Marco Diaz waving goodbye to Earth.png S3E13 Marco's friends and family wave goodbye.png S3E13 Marco Diaz disappearing into the portal.png S3E13 Marco Diaz arriving in Mewni.png S3E13 Marco Diaz looking at Butterfly Castle.png Концепт-арты Sophomore Slump storyboard 1.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 2.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 3.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 4.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 5.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 6.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 7.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 8.png Sophomore Slump storyboard 9.png en:Sophomore Slump/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона